Clay Guida vs. Tatsuya Kawajiri
The first round began. Video starts about thirty seconds into the first round. Guida is of course coming forward. Guida dropped Kawajiri with an overhand right! He pounced and had the back as the crowd roared. He got one hook standing with a few rights under. The Abu Dhabi crowd chanted Guida. 4:00. Guida thinking a single. Kawajiri's relaxed, thinking standing kimura. Guida kneed the leg twice. Kawajiri flipped Guida with the kimura, tried to transition to an armbar. 3:00. Guida slammed Kawajiri. It looked deep still. Guida escaped landing a left under and had the back. Kawajiri standing. Guida kneed the leg twice. Standing back. 2:00. Kawajiri trying the kimura again, Guida slammed him on his face. He got the standing back. Kneed the leg three times. Three more. Another. Kawajiri worked another kimura. 1:00. "Maintain the pressure!" Kawajiri broke out and landed a right elbow, tried a double. He got a big slam of his own to half-guard. Guida trying a kimura. 30. Kawajiri mounted defending. 15 remaining. Guida swept with the kimura, the first round ended. 10-9 Guida but great round. Guida burped in his corner lol. The second round began. Kawajiri working the jab. Both men with low stances. Kawajiri missed a high kick. Guida stuffed a single, landed a left, worked a double. Kawajiri landed six or seven short right elbows. Guida working a single. He got it. Kawajiri working a switch. He stood working a kimura. 4:00. Guida working a double, eating short left elbows, four or five of them. Guida got the single, Kawajiri swept with the kimura and they broke. Kawajiri landed a jab. Guida slowing down just slightly. Guida shot for a double. Kawajiri landed five or six short left elbows but Guida got the slam. 3:00. Kawajiri stood to the standing back. He's thinking kimura. "Keep them knees going!" Guida got a single. Kawajiri nearly had the kimura. Guida stayed on top. Landed a right elbow. Great scrambles indeed. Kawajiri standing. Guida kneed the leg twice. 2:00 remaining. Kawajiri thinking kimura. He worked a single. Switched to a double. Kawajiri tried to reverse, driving Guida's head into the mat with a pro wrestling style DDT almost but Guida's turning on top. He's thinking an inverted triangle. Guida's basically in side control eating short left elbows as well. Guida escaped. 1:00. "Knees! Take his back!" Guida got the back. Lefts under against the cage as Kawajiri stood to the standing back. 35. Kawajiri thinking kimura again. Kawajiri landed a reverse right elbow. 15. The second round ended, 10-9 Guida, I'm thinking Kawajiri needs a finish. "Great fucking round," Guida's corner told him. The third round began. Kawajiri landed a good jab, landed a counter left as well. Kawajiri landed a jab. Guida landed a left and another. Guida blocked a spinning backfist, stuffed a single easily. Sprawled. 4:00. Kawajiri persisting on the single, ate short left elbows, seven or eight of them, lefts under. More. Three good left elbows. "Keep pulling that leg out!" Kawajiri needs a finish.. Guida landed a left elbow. 3:00. Guida landed a pair of right elbows. Short left hammerfists. A left under. A left elbow. Guida stood and broke there. Kawajiri's tired. Guida ate a left and landed a leg kick. 2:00. Kawajiri kneed the body. Guida got the standing back. Kawajiri thinking kimura. Guida worked a single there. 1:00. Guida switched to a double and lifted him as Kawajiri tried a guillotine and slammed him out of it to guard. Wow. 35. Guida got the back. Kawajiri rolled for an ankle, Guida escaped keeping the back. 15. Guida kneed the body twice, another. Another another, another. The third round ended and Guida helped Kawajiri up and hugged him, 10-9 Guida, 30-27 Guida. Yep UD.